1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for debugging programs of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory leak occurs when a computer program consumes memory but is unable to release it back to the operating system, which results in a reduction of memory storage space. Many debugging and tracing tools (e.g. the LeakTracer tool) can be used to detect the memory leak occurring in many computer programs. However, the current debugging and tracing tools cannot detect the memory leak occurring in a kernel routine program or a driver program which belongs to the kernel codes of an operating system of a computing device. Therefore, a more efficient method for debugging programs of an electronic device is desired.